The Official Album of Disneyland Anaheim (2 CD Set)
This is Disneyland Anaheim Music Album Which Will Be Sold at Two Disney Anaheim Theme Parks, Knott's Berry Farm and Local Disney Stores in Brea and Santa Ana. List of Tracks: Disc One World Bazaar 1. All Aboard - World Bazaar Station 2. Flitterin' - World Bazaar Station 3. Coney Island - The Dapper Dans 4. Minnie's Yoo Hoo/Hurry - Saxophone Quartet 5. Maple Leaf Rag - World Bazaar Painist 6. Disney Medley: Mickey Mouse March/Whistle While You Work/Professor Wonderful/A Spoonful of Sugar - Disneyland Band 7. A Marching Band - Disneyland Band 8. Songs from Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh/The Wonderful Things About Tiggers/Hip Hip Pooh-Ray 9. Sounds of World Bazaar Adventureland 10. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever --In the Summer Time --Hot Hot Hot --Fever --I Wanna Be Like You 11. Indiana Jones Adventure: The Temple of The Crystal Skull 12. Tarzan Medley - Tarzan's Treehouse 13. Sounds of Jungle Cruise New Orleans Square 14. Pirates of The Caribbean --Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) 15. Haunted Mansion --Grim Grinning Ghosts Critter Country 16. Splash Mountain --How Do You Do --Everybody Has a Laughing Place --Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 17. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown --Yankee Doodle --Dixie/Little Liza Jane/Camptown Races --Home on the Range --I've Been Working The Railroad/The Fireball Mail --Polly Wolly Doodle --Pop Goes the Weasel --Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf --The Three Caballeros --It's Not That Easy Bein' Green --Never Smile at a Crocodile --The Fireside Girls Song --The Old Chisholm Trail --Who the Hole of My Somebrero --Down by the Riverside --Only a Bird in Gilded Cage --Tar-ra-ra Boom-de-ay --Friends and Neighbors --Firebird Suite --Asling's Song --When You Wish Upon a Star --Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 18. Bang Goes Old Betsy - Mile Long Bar 19. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue --Play My Music --Who Will I Be --This is Me --Fire --Can't Back Down --Oogie Boogie's Song --It's On --I'll Show You --Different Summers --Say Goodbye to Camp Rock --It's Not Too Late --We Rock 20. PB&J Otter: The Ride Frontierland 21. Turkey in the Straw - Frontierland Area Music 22. A Cowboy Needs a Horse - Frontierland Area Music 23. Big Country Theme - Frontierland Area Music 24. Old Yeller - Frontierland Area Music 25. Yellow Rose of Texas - Frontierland Disc Two Fantasyland 1. Fantasyland Castle Medley --When You Wish Upon a Star --Once Upon a Dream --A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes --Some Day My Prince Will Come 2. The Mickey Mouse Revue --Heigh Ho --Whistle While You Work --When You Wish Upon a Star --Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee --Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf --I'm Wishing --The Silly Song --All in the Golden Afternoon --The Three Caballeros --Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo --So This is Love --Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah --Mickey Mouse Alma Mater 3. Fantasyland Darkride Suite --Pooh's Hunny Hunt --Peter Pan's Flight --Snow White's Adventures --Alice in Wonderland 4. It's a Small World --It's a Small World (After All) Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown 5. Welcome to ToonTown - Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown 6. The Sounds of Toons 7. ToonTown Spin Around - Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 9. Mickey's the Mouse for Me - Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown 10. Pluto's Playmate - Sora's & Mickey's ToonTown Area Music Tomorrowland 11. Here's to the Future and You - Space Mountain II: The Earth to The Moon 12. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue --Sun Do Shine --What Time Is It --Make a Wave --Every Bite You Take --Beat Me, Daddy, Eight to the Bar --I've Been Working on the Same Droid --Singing in the Oil --I Want Candy --Always Read the Wrapepr --Tutti Frutti --I Gotta Feeling --We Hate the Sun --Here We Go Again --Charleston Charlie --Although I Dropped $100,000 --I'm Blue for You, Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo --The Boogie Woogie Barkey Man --Rock, Rumble and Road --Beautiful Soul --What a Jerk --Planetary Boogie --Give Us Junk --No Threatening is Nice --It's On -Joy to the World/There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow 13. The Droid Rooms - Star Tours 14. Star Tours 15. The Computer Song - The Kingdom Hearts Central 16. We are Here to Change the World/Another Part of Me - Captain EO 17. The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter --Seize the Future 18. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 19. The Monorail Song - Disneyland Monorail 20. There's a Bright New World of The Kingdom Hearts Central - The Kingdom Hearts Central Nighttime Entertainment 21. Fantasy in the Sky: An New Journey --Fanfare --Over the Rainbow --When You Wish Upon a Star -- Fantillusion Theme --Star Wars Theme --The Wonderful Things About Tiggers --Mickey Mouse March --Simple & Clean (From Kingdom Hearts) --The Sorcerer's Apprentice --Jafar Theme --Poor Unfortunate Souls --Theme from Jaws --Friends on the Other Side --Hellfire --Transformation Theme for Happy Ending --Wishes Theme --Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy & The Gang --When You Imagine 22. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights --Electric Fanfare --Baroque Hoedown --All in the Golden Afternoon --The Unbirthday Song --Alice in Wonderland --The Caucus Race --In a World of My Own --Twas Brillig --If I Didn't Have You --Hip-Hip-Pooh-Ray --Up, Down and Touch the Ground --Winnie the Pooh --The Wonderful Things About Tiggers --It's a Small World --Dreamlights Theme Version --Electric Fanfare Category:Disney Theme Park CD Category:Theme Park Gemini Remakes